Boys Like You
by Itachi'sbabygirl1
Summary: Seeing the man you love stand at the altar marrying another is always heartbreaking. Dramione fic. (The pic isn't mine. Not sure who owns it).
1. Boys Like You

**Inspired by the song 'Boys like you' by Anna Clendening. Really good song and you should check it out if you haven't already.**

* * *

The Malfoy manor was always a sight to behold with its dark, gothic architecture and stunning gardens. Hermione Granger never expected to walk through the gates of the Manor ever again. Especially not two years after the torture she had endured there.

She never anticipated in a million years that she would be attending the wedding of Draco Malfoy and his fiancée Astoria Greengrass either.

In fact, she burned the damned invitation, initially deciding that she didn't want to surround herself with the wealthy snobs.

Harry and Ginny both tried to convince her to attend with them, but Hermione was stubborn and refused.

Surprisingly the person who managed to convince her to attend the wedding was Hermione's ex-boyfriend, Ron Weasley. Although Ron, never liked Draco Malfoy, he knew his best friend and ex-needed this as well as his support.

So, when Hermione stepped into the extravagant Malfoy garden with her three friends, she immediately froze when Silver eyes met her bronze ones.

A wave of emotions ran through Hermione and was sure to be displayed on her face.

A warm hand gently grasped her right arm forcing her to look away from the man at the altar to glance at Ron, who was guiding her to their seats on the second row for the groom's friends and family.

Hermione didn't speak much or dared to stare into those silver eyes she was sure was gazing holes into her form.

Hermione didn't have to worry about those silver eyes anymore as everyone around her stood up.

She slowly rose to her feet and turned slightly to see the bride slowly making her way to the altar. When Hermione turned back to face the altar where Draco stood and couldn't help but imagine if she were the one wearing a beautiful white dress walking up to the altar to meet the man she had fallen in love with during these two short years.

He glanced at her momentarily before turning his attention back to the soon to be bride.

Draco's glance was one of longing, and she had hoped he would desert the woman who had finally made it to the altar and was standing in front of him.

Hermione sat down along with everyone else and watched as Draco Malfoy grasped the dainty hand of the bride.

Her hopes smashed to pieces, and her heart clenched as watched she watched Draco Malfoy, the man who held her heart, exchange vows and rings with Astoria Greengrass.

Her heart broke in two as a loving kiss was shared between the newlywed couple. Much of the audience clapped while a few whistled.

While everyone else was expressing their happiness with the union between the Greengrass and Malfoy family, Hermione was trying to keep a brave face. She quickly wiped away the tear that slipped out her right eye with a shaky sigh.

Harry grasped her hand and gave it a light squeeze to which she responded with a weak smile.

The bride and groom left the altar and headed to another area in the extensive gardens where the reception was to be held.

The guests followed suit excluding Hermione who sent her friends on, needing a moment to herself.

When Hermione was sure that the area cleared, a tear fell from her eye. Then there was another tear and another. Before Hermione knew it, she was fully crying. Sobs racked her body and she sniffles.

Hermione nearly jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

She rushed to wipe her tears away before glancing up to see Ginny Weasley looking down at her with concern.

Hermione tried to smile and tell the red-headed girl that she was okay, but sobs escaped her mouth instead.

Ginny sat down in the empty seat on Hermione's left before engulfing her in a warm hug.

Hermione cried openly in the arms of her best girlfriend.

"It will be alright, Hermione. You'll see," Ginny comforted her friend.

Hermione shook her head.

"My mother told me about boys like Draco Malfoy. She told me he would end up breaking my heart, but I was, am, so in love with him to see where our relationship would go. I knew he was arranged to marry her but there was a hope that he wouldn't go through with it and marry me instead," Hermione admitted to her friend.

Hermione looked up at her friend tearfully.

"Is there something wrong with me Gin?" She whispered to the redhead.

"Oh, Mione," Ginny said sadly placing Hermione's head back on her shoulder," There is nothing wrong with you. You are beautiful, intelligent, and a great person."

"Then why is it that my heart keeps getting broken?" Hermione asked as a sob slipped out.

Ginny held the sobbing girl tighter as she felt her heart break at her best friends' words.

"I don't know, Mione. I don't know," Ginny responded softly.

* * *

 **This was just a rough draft of an idea I had for a Dramione story. There may be a second part to this, but creative juices are still flowing so its not official yet. I hope you all reading this story enjoyed it. Please Review or favorite. Let me know if you liked it**

 **-Dani**


	2. Like a Fool

**Inspired by the song ' Like a Fool' from the amazing movie Begin Again. If you haven't seen it, I think it is still on Netflix. The song is on Youtube at** **watch?v=GkyLUfBt3bw. So, check it out and enjoy.**

* * *

Weeks turned into months when Hermione, who was trying to move on from her last heartbreak, received a letter from Draco Malfoy one sunny afternoon.

In the letter he asked that she meet him at a place no one would think to find.

Of course, Hermione wanted to write anything thing that crossed her mind about the blonde young man, which along the lines of 'fuck you' and 'choke on your spit.'

However, for some reason, Hermione decided to meet him and hear what he had to say to her.

She wrote him a response, agreeing to meet with her ex-boyfriend of two and a half years.

Hermione quickly dressed, making sure she looked as though she'd been keeping up with herself the past few months.

She checked the clock on her dresser and apparated to the place she was supposed to meet Draco. The wind from the sea blew upon the familiar emerald cliff, the scent of the ocean invading her senses.

Draco surprised her with a picnic on this peaceful, grassy cliff for their one-year anniversary.

Hermione's felt a lump in her throat which she managed to swallow down right before she heard the pop of someone apparating right behind her.

She didn't have to turn around to face the person who was moving closer to her. Hermione knew it was Draco from his cologne and the sound of him walking toward her. It was just something she learned to associate him with after being with him most of the time for a little over two years.

"Hermione," Draco said courteously when he finally stood to the right of her.

Hermione licked her dry lips before replying.

"Draco. Why did you want to meet?" Hermione asked, not beating around the bush.

Draco's lips quirked slightly at Hermione's behavior.

"Still the same I see," He said moving onto his point before Hermione could respond to his comment," I wanted to meet so I could invite you to dinner."

Hermione's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Dinner? What Dinner?"

"My mother is holding a dinner for family and friends at our summer home in France next weekend. She wanted to ask you in person, but I thought it'd be better if I were to do it. So, here I am," Draco explained.

Hermione really wanted to slap him, but she refrained from being violent. After all he was trying to be a gentleman about all of this.

"I'm sorry, I can't make it Draco," She told him knowing he knew why she didn't want to attend.

Draco scowled his famous 'Malfoy scowl.'

"Seriously, Hermione. You can't still be upset about my marriage to Astoria."

Hermione scoffed unladylike.

"Upset?! Draco really?! Its only been four months! How can you be so insensitive towards me and my feelings?" Hermione shouted at the man, her rage beginning to pour out.

"Well, Hermione, what am I to say or do now? Huh?! I am a married man no-," Draco informed her firmly, throwing his arms up in the air, frustrated.

"No, Draco! I don't want anyone else to have your heart, kiss your lips, be in your arms, be the one you love. I don't want some chit to be in my place!" Hermione shouted, tear of frustrations filling her eyes.

"Merlin, Hermione! You can't just. Urgh!" Draco groaned in distress.

She scoffed, "But it's too late isn't it? Someone has already taken my spot in your heart."

Hermione sniffled before turning and walking away from the man she was in love with. She ignored him calling her name and was just about to apparate away from the emerald cliff when he grabbed her wrist and forced her to face him.

When looked up at his eyes she could see the storm that swirled in them.

"What?" She asked him hotly.

"Why didn't you tell me how you truly felt before I married Astoria. I would have—"

"You would have what, Draco?!" Hermione shouted attempting to free her wrist.

Draco tightened his grip on her wrist.

" I would've given everything up for you Hermione. Fuck, I would have rather be disowned by my family than to not be with you. For fucks sake Hermione, I asked you to marry me, but you were the one who refused me!" Draco was red in the face after raising his voice at the curly haired witch.

He watched as her lips quivered slightly before she turned her head away from him to watch the sun that was beginning to set.

Draco face softens as she watched her.

"Hermione look at me," he asked.

Hermione shook her head, refusing to look at the man she was in love with.

"Please, Hermione," Draco begged before gently gripping her chin before his thumb and index finger, turning her head to face him.

Hermione stared into his eyes which were soft with both love and sadness.

"I love you so fucking much Hermione," Draco told her his voice heavy with emotion.

Before Hermione could reply she felt his warm lips on her own. Even though there was a piece of her telling her she shouldn't, Hermione still responded to the kiss.

She had missed this. His kisses, his taste, his smell, running her finger through her silky hair.

The kiss lasted for a few more moments before Draco gently pulled away from it.

He stroked the right side of her flushed cheek.

"I love you with everything that I have but it's too late for us," Draco whispered to her.

His words word her more than anything else he had put her through. Although tears of sadness escaped her eyes she was angry at him.

She tried to punch his face, but his quick reflexes stopped the punch he was sure could have caused his nose to bleed.

"Let me go you bastard!" Hermione struggled to get free from his grasp," You can't just kiss me, tell me you love me, and then break my heart all over again!"

Draco let go of her wrist and quickly stepped away from her. His face was contorted with emotion that left Hermione frozen, staring at him with wide eyes that were begging him not to leave her.

"Fine Draco. Leave me once more for that whore you have waiting at home. I don't want to see you ever again. Don't fucking bother writing an apologetic letter because I refuse to waste anymore valuable stressing and grieving over someone who obviously doesn't care about me."

Hermione' body tensed as she watched Draco raise his right hand. His face had turned red in anger.

"You won't have to worry any longer, Granger, because I won't be writing that apologetic letter. As a matter of fact, I will grant all of your wishes and stay out of your life," He spoke with a calm tone that was opposite of the emotions he displayed on his face before disapparating from Hermione's sight.

He left her behind once again with a heart that had shattered even more than it did the last time. This time she would pull through stronger than she did before. She would prove to herself that she moves on from this situation and never look back.

With Hermione's stubbornness and Draco's pride neither of them wouldn't speak to each other for another two years.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. If you will, please review and/or favorite this story. If you are into Scabmione or Fenrir Greyback/Hermione, then please check out my other stories 'A Walk in the Woods' and 'The Beast Within.' Thank you once again.**

 **-Dani**


End file.
